A token is something that indicates authority, proof and/or authenticity. An example of a token is an admission ticket (e.g., a movie ticket, concert ticket, etc.). A credit card is another example of a token—the card establishes authority to access money held by a financial institution. Tokens typically contain data and/or unique identification and can be physical or electronic.